


Бездушный

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dark, Demons, Drama, Ex color Dante, M/M, Out of Character, Tears, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Я бы продал и душу, если бы она у меня была.





	Бездушный

**Author's Note:**

> ex color Данте: https://www.sccpre.cat/mypng/detail/328-3288415_costume-ex-de-dante-dans-devil-may-cry.png
> 
> Otto Dix — Отражения

Неверный свет обрисовывает тонкие черты лица, скользит по медленно заживающим ссадинам, роняет отблески на темно-красные потеки крови, и Вергилий старательно всматривается в полузабытое лицо, что так долго являлось ему в кошмарах.

Черный, так много черного, что переход от цвета к тени почти незаметен. Вергилий чуть дрожащими пальцами касается израненной щеки, ведет ниже к подбородку, покрытому темной щетиной, — и тут же отстраняется, будто обжегшись.

Данте смеется, но не пытается перехватить руку брата.

— Такова цена, верно? — спрашивает Вергилий, не подразумевая ответа. Тьма в обмен на силу — шаг, на который он не решился; путь, уводящий в обреченную пустоту.

— Я бы продал и душу, если бы она у меня была, — мягко произносит Данте. Жажда касаний рвет его изнутри, заставляет невольно стремиться к живому теплу, вслушиваться в учащенное биение сердца и тянуться навстречу огню. — Можно?

Вергилий молчит, понимая, что это — дань вежливости, не больше. Данте берет его руку в свои и касается губами тыльной стороны ладони. Ведет поцелуи выше, к предплечью, плечу, скрытым под жилетом ключицам. Пуговицы песком рассыпаются под его касаниями, ткань мгновенно стареет, теряя цвет и силу. Вергилий неровно дышит, чувствуя опасный холод у груди.

— Не бойся, — просит Данте. — Тьма не коснется тебя.

О, Вергилия гложет не страх, но первобытный всепоглощающий ужас. Крика нет лишь потому, что голос перестал ему подчиняться, и все силы уходят на рваные вдохи и выдохи.

Данте целует его нежно-нежно, ласкает дыханием горячую кожу, скользит языком по выступающим венам. Вергилий чувствует себя так, будто в ране снова и снова проворачивают нож и кишки вываливаются наружу, не удерживаемые хрупкой плотью. Огонь медленно покидает его жилы, и тело стынет, обернутое мягкой влажной тьмой внутри и снаружи.

— Люби меня, — говорит ему Данте, — люби до самой последней секунды.

Вергилий запрокидывает голову в последнем немом крике, и слезы изморозью застывают на его ресницах.


End file.
